sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spode Archives
The Spode Archives is an amazingly enormous building on the Larrax's former Homeworld. It is known over the galaxy for its beautiful architecture, reminiscent of the Larrax, and holds a very large record of historic species and histories from many places over the galaxy. It is considered one of the largest museums in the galaxy. A nickname for the Spode Archives is the Spodepedia, after the museum Sporepedia. List of Exhibits *Alliance of 42 * Anti-Matter Burst (weapon) * Arckas (planet) *Archive Colony * Asquizare-Aloi (planet) * Bellon (star) * Bullet 3X-A5 (vehicle) *Captain Roekard *Captain Sudius *Captain Tulikus * Ceibalia (star) * Clar (planet) * CX Defense Rover (vehicle)‎‎ *Dr. Tiberious Creep *Embassy *Facility A113 *The Final Grox Transmission * The First Sentient Life and The Quasar (lifeform) *Fortress Colony *Galactic Capital *Galactic Senate *The Galactic War * Gellik (planet) * G.E.S. Yire (warship) * Gladell (planet) *(list of) Grand Admirals in chronological order (people) *(list of) Great Horned Dragon warships in chronological order (warships) *The Great Seperating * Hir (planet) *The Hunre Resistance * Hybio (lifeform) * Hyper Coil (tool) * Imperator-Type 1 (warship * Planet Jestico * Jure Kuy (person) * Karnasaur (lifeform) * Kellar (star) * Klekar (planet) * Klondia (star) * Klydell (star) * Kolona (star) * Koro (planet) * Koron (planet * Larrax (empire) * Lelzen (person) * Lonogo (star) *Lygena-2 (planet) *Marine Admiral * Mauron (planet) *Medal of Service * Mega U.E. (weapon) *Military Ranks *Mining Colony * Mublar The Enforcer (person) * Norlum (planet) * Normium (star) * Norus (planet) * Noxigen (tool) * Palrad (planet) * Parendoe (star) *Peace Council * Boiler (Planet) *Prison 546.6-7 *Prison Colony * Quadrapedal Assault Vehicle (vehicle) * Rampage (vehicle) *Resort Colony * RGC-1173465 (black hole) * RGC-1184635 (black hole) * RGC-1208355 (black hole) * RGC-1283765 (black hole) * RGC-1526687 (black hole) * Roargen (planet) *Roargan Geological Periods *Roargan (Language) *Roarganan Currency *Robotec * Roekardus (star) *Romenaz Military Engineering *Romenaz Mobile Resource Gathering Station * Rorm (proto-planetary disc) *Science Team Alpha *Section Commander *Sector Capital *Sector 23 *Solar/Planetary Creation Ray *Solar/Planetary Creation Ray Launching Station *Spice Transport * Spencerites (empire) * Staff of Death (tool) * Star Saver (adventure) * Stargate-eraser (tool) *Starship Categories *Starship Classes * Stormhawk (warship) *System Incinerator *T-46 Super Mothership *The Aftermath *The Alren Cluster * The Seed (tool?) * Thury (planet) * Tigerterrestrial (warship) * Tulika (star) *Traconian Star Engineering‎ * Traconian Escort fighter (warship)‎ *Traconian Military‎ * Traconian Battlecruiser (warship) * Tulika (star) *Universal Alliance * U.E. (weapon) * Warp Drive (tool) *Weapons of the Space Stage *Estok (star) Archetype Exhibits *Articles of Industry *Books of Creation *Books of Trial *Creator *Dragon *Eternal Gift *Giver *Judge *Mad Scientist *Miner *Prosecution *Scholar *Scrolls of Dedication *Star Founder *Stones of War *The Books of Dark Matter *Warlord *Xena Plague *1st Galactic Charter *Defender Civilization Exhibits *Alfred *The Borro Empire *Coiren Empire *Confederacy of Allied Planets *The Crenen Empire *Dhragolon Kingdom *Droin High Command *The Dyevolva Tribe *The Dylise Empire *Emperor Kanon *Great Horned Dragon Empire *The Gruntog Tribe *Hessletife *Hunre Empire *The Ixlarien Collective *The Karnasaur Empire *Karra Chi *The Kubrao *The Konden Tribe *The Kranian Logocracy *The Koostie Republic *The Mer-Mrox *Mrox *The New Hunre Crown *The New Hunre Republic *The Normarian Collective *The Nrox *The Pholan Empire *The Pirak Empire *Plukkie *The Proetarien Empire *The Raiden Republic *The Roaragan Technocracy *The Roargan Alliance *The Roargan Space Federacy *The Roargana Cluster *The Roargana Ecological Treaty *The Saegon Empire *Slomp *Tobin Empire *The Vorog Tribe *Eteno Empire *Eteno Military *Eteno Spices Corporation *Eteno (Species) *The Buzz-Do Empire Historical Exhibits *Attack on Neyor II *Battle of Lygena-2 *Battle of Tycam *Battle of Ruy 9 *Battles of the Galaxy *Civilization Tale *Freedom of the Galaxy *Galactic Empires *The Great Spice Crisis *History of the Great Horned Dragon Empire in chronological order, by Grand Admirals *Karrel the Grox Slayer *The Hunre Revolt *The Mrox Empire's Last Stand *Spy of the Empire *The Senate Hall *The Meeting *The Reunion Just add your own thing to archives using "*foo". Category:Buildings Category:Projects Category:Chronology